


Trusting

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Trusting

Bruce has a hard time trusting himself.  
He has a hard time trusting   
Himself that he cannot lose control.  
So he looks at Clint.  
Clint who has unwavering faith in Bruce.  
Clint's presence helps.  
The Hulk already likes him.  
But Bruce loves him.  
Due to Clint,  
Other Avengers also start trusting him,  
Especially Natasha.  
Bruce thinks its brave of her,  
Considering he almost killed her.  
Bruce cannot trust himself,  
But he has a team who trusts him.


End file.
